A Jedi Meets the BAU
by Severussnape1984
Summary: A Jedi Master & her Astromech droid comes to Earth to help the BAU This is towards the end of Star Wars: Episode III The Revenge of the Sith and in the beginning of season 4, episode 1, Mayhem. There will be a sequel. This is part 1.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds & Star Wars Crossover A Jedi Meets the BAU

Rated T for mild language & mild peril & some good fluff. Star Wars & Criminal Minds combined. After most of the Jedi are killed by the Sith, the new Galactic Empire & most of the Clone troopers, which are turning into Stormtroopers through out the Galaxy. Darth Sidious despises the Jedi for whatever reason it is. The Republic has fallen, but not lost. The only Jedi survivors left are Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & another 1. A Jedi Knight, now a Jedi Master, Kia Naberrie, whose the cousin of Padme Amidala & her droid, BB-6 that she made with the help of Anakin Skywalker when they were young when she came to visit him on Tatooine with her father. On her way to another galaxy on Padme's starship, Kia's father gives her his final message to her in hoping to find more surviving Jedi on Earth, in other galaxies & into new worlds. She comes through a portal in outer space to come to the planet Earth to stay away from the darkness & evil in the Galaxy, because of the new Empire & the Sith are still hunting down & killing all the remaining Jedi. Kia too is from Naboo. BB-6 is the same model like BB-8 in Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens, but with different colors to the droid. She meets David Rossi & the rest of the FBI BAU team in Quantico, Virginia to help with criminal cases. David Rossi falls deeply in love with her when he gets to know her better & he sees her more often. There's only kisses, hugs, soft touches & fluff in this story. I'm a huge Star Wars fan since I was 3 in 1987. Also am a fan of Criminal Minds since 2005. Post: During & after the movie of Star Wars: Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith. & Post: Season 4. Episode 1 of Criminal Minds.

Chapter 1.

On the moon towards the Outer Rim, after her cousin, Padme' passed away after she was giving birth to twins, Luke & Leia & she lost the will to live after Anakin turned to the Dark Side. Kia Naberrie had to figure out of what her next move would be, looking out of the window of the Medical Space Station on the moon in thinking. 2 Jedi Masters spotted her, Obi-Wan & Yoda walked up to her. She smiled tenderly as she sensed their presence. Kia turned around & she locked her golden eyes to her Jedi Masters. Her blue & green rolling ball Astromech droid, BB-6 was at her side, which was identical to BB-8, waiting of what would happen for their next move. Where ever she went, her droid comes along to keep her company & it helps her out with almost everything, like doing repairs & so on. She looked at them closely of what they were about to say. "Yes Masters? What can I do for you both?" Kia calmly asked when she knew they were behind her, but curious of what they were just about to say something right there & then.

Obi-Wan turned his head from Kia to look down at Yoda. "Go into hiding, you must & come back here to the Galaxy, you shall not. The Sith & the new Galactic Empire are still after us, hunted, that we are to them. Take what to bring,with you when you must in urgent need. Use them wisely, you shall." Yoda said softly. Master Yoda has a lot of wisdom & faith in her. The Jedi Council & Order also lifted the banishment of attachments.

Master Kenobi looked up at her once again. "Before you go off into another Galaxy, we want to give you something before you go. It is on Senator Organa's Republic starship in the Space Station hanger. I will go get it for you before you go into hiding. Although, we shall wait until we get back to Naboo. We should speak of it again when we get there." Obi-Wan said gently, genually smiled at her. With that, he turned his heels & walked to go speak to some of the Republic soldiers of the updates. Obi-Wan has something for her back on Naboo, but he should wait until they get to her home planet before she goes. He knew what she would need when she goes into hiding from the Sith & the new Empire, but they could wait until they get back to Naboo at Theed Palace when everything had gotten settled then, including funeral arrangements for Padme'. They have so much to discuss in terms of her next move of action & thoughts of what he should do with himself. He can wait until Yoda speaks to him again soon.

Kia's parents were in a secret relationship before she was born. Her father, Kylo Juno was a Jedi Master Sentinel from Dantooine, because he was killed 20 years ago in the battle against the battle droids, a Sith Lord, Darth Soto, before Darth Maul, some spies of the Separatists & the Trade Federation. Kia was a Padawan learner, turning towards to become a Jedi Knight & she was a quick learner when it happened when she was using meditation with her fellow Jedi. She sensed his death when she was meditating with Yoda in the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. She was 17, going on 18 when she was completing her Jedi training. Her mother, Sonja Naberrie, Ruwee's sister had died after she gave birth to her. Kia was now 38 years of age. She has her father's golden eyes & shoulder length light brown hair that is up in a short pony tail. Kia was very strong within the Force of becoming a Jedi like her father did before her.

She has the ability to read the minds of others telepathically, knowing what they were thinking into their minds. She uses Force jump to take her to higher places. She uses the Jedi mind trick to penetrate the weak minded. Senses things like where things are, or something was about to happen, or even when a person or a creature is in danger. She is a Jedi Guardian & she should always will be. Kia constructed & wields her 2 single blue bladed lightsabers with excellent skills & talents that she was well trained with very well. She uses the Force to to do things when in dire need, or showing in demonstrations in front of others, helping & lifting things off the ground, helping others, or even from under water by using the Force. She does use medatation when she sees the past, present & future. She was a great pilot just like Kylo & Anikin was. She even builds machinery, a technician even. She was 1 of the protectors of the Jedi Order & Council through out the Galaxy.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

After getting out of hyper space, Bail Organa's Republic ship flew through space to the planet's atmosphere & it landed on the landing platform near the Palace ship hangers on Padme' & Kia's home planet of Naboo. They took Padme's body back to her native soil to be buried. Kia, her Aunt, Uncle, the Governor who that Kia was like a daughter to him & taking care of her, the new Queen, Yoda, Obi-Wan & thousands of citizens of Theed Palace were there for her funeral in mourning & grief of the death of Senator Amidala. Kia wanted to make sure that everything was fine after that. & then after the burial of her cousin inside the burial chambers inside the Palace, Kia told Jobal to keep some of her things & BB-6 with them until she was ready to leave. She had another long mission to do. Kia walked to into the throne room & she saw Master Obi-Wan & Master Yoda were there too, waiting for her, sitting at the table with the Queen & the Governor, like they were expecting her, in which they were that she sensed it. & with them, Obi-Wan had a metal wooden case that had something in it, knowing that she had seen it before. Yoda also held something in his hand as well. It was something very familiar to her of the box on the table has mostly gotten her attention.

They all sat down at the table to speak about what was going to happen & going on. Obi-Wan looked at Kia with kindness. He was very fond of her, because of their friendship when he & Yoda met her & they taught her the ways of the Force of becoming a Jedi Knight. She saved their lives in dangerous battles & missions more than once & they were very greatful for that. Obi-Wan passed the box crate over to her. Master Yoda sat down, watching her calmly. Kia pondered of what it was inside it. Master Kenobi smiled warmly at her when she opened it to see what was inside it. What it surprised her, but she handled it well so much was that inside the box was a foot & 8 inches long yellow double bladed lightsaber that belonged to Kylo. She recognized it right on the spot. Everyone at the table were watching her reaction. Master Kenobi sighed. "It was your father's lightsaber." Obi-Wan said to her gently. At that very moment, through the Force, Kia felt the lightsaber was calling out to her from 1 Jedi to the next while she sat there, looking at it. "Your father also spoke to me that he wanted me to give this to you when you were old enough. You will need it. You have used it more than once when you 2 were in a dilemma on a mission. He was a Jedi Sentinel. But, before you go, you will need to get some lightsabers for training, some weapons to defend yourself & bring clothes with you when you go." Master Kenobi said softly. Kia was there at the Council meeting at the Jedi Temple when Kylo told her that he was a Jedi Sentinel before the battle began in Dantooine.

Kia smiled tenderly at her 2 Jedi Masters, Governor Bibble & the Queen at the table. Kia's reaction was very calm & very pleased. She took a deep breath with calm even breaths. "I thank you Masters. I will get what I need from my Aunt & Uncle's home here on Naboo & I will be off somewhere to be safe from harm. I will bring BB-6 along with me as well." Kia calmly said when she took Kylo's lightsaber in her hand as she stood up from the table, getting ready to leave. Obi-Wan & Yoda agreed to what she told them so. She was just about to turn around & walked a few steps. She looked at them with a sad smile across her face. "May the Force be with you all & farewell. Be on your guard. Stay safe from being hunted." She softly said. Her 2 Jedi Masters & everyone else said their goodbyes to her & they wished her well for her to go into hiding with her droid that she will bring with her when she goes.

& with that, she sensed that Yoda would speak to her of something very important when she was stopped in her tracks by Yoda. She turned to look at him. Master Yoda looked at her. with kindness, like he always have with her. "Master Kia, before you go on your long mission, you must have this for safe keeping, you shall keep it with you, you will. Lost in the stars, you will not when you leave. Miss you, I will." Yoda said softly.

Kia held out her hand when Yoda gave her short training blue lightsaber that she also recognized it immediately. She was very greatful that he kept it for her before anything happened. She made a promise to herself that she will keep it with her at all times, unless that she would train it with someone. She said thank you to him. "May the Force be with you, Master Yoda. & stay safe from harm." Kia said gently to him. & with that, she walked out of the throne room to go to her Aunt & Uncle, Jobal & Ruwee Naberrie's place to get what she needed & BB-6 that she left with them when she had her meeting with her Masters Yoda & Obi-Wan. Her 2 Jedi Masters went into hiding as well. The Jedi Temple in Coruscant was now in ruins. Yoda went back to Dagobah & Obi-Wan went to Tatooine for more training & he also went into hiding. They also had to keep Luke & Leia safe from the Sith. When she walked into Padme's parents' place, they were happy to see her again, but they knew that she had to leave as soon as possible without being detected by the Sith.

Both Ruwee & Jobal walked into Padme's old bedroom when they saw BB-6 helping with Kia packing her holograms, holocrons, the ones that belongs to her & Kylo that were filled with messages from other Jedi Knights & Masters to her, clothes that she left when she lived with them for a time a few years back to see her family, her Jedi training book, a couple of blasters in their holsters & 14 lightsabers were placed into her travel bag. Both her Aunt & Uncle let her have some of Padme's clothes. Kia & Padme were the same clothes size & same height. They knew what Kia had to do. Padme' was so very proud of her for what she had done to help for the Republic. Kia's Uncle gave her a sad smile. "You & BB-6 need to be careful out there, Kia." Ruwee said sadly, but calm. Him & Jobal would miss her terribly when she goes. Jobal leaned against the door frame, listening. Then he added. "Before you go, Kia. There is a holocron that has your father's final message to you before he was killed in battle in Dantooine 20 years back. Your fellow Jedi Knight Shaak Ti kept it safe until she gave it to us before the Separatists came to try & take over this planet, but thank goodness, we got out of here for good, because of of the Jedi & you." He softly said, but a bit of bitterness in his voice when it came to talk about the Trade Federation.

Jobal looked at her Niece with pride, because of what she does to help all of the good people & creatures through out the whole Galaxy, because she's a Jedi Master. After she was all packed & ready to go, Kia turned around & she looked at Ruwee & Jobal with a bit of sadness & fondness, but she held it in well. She could not show emotion. Kia has had a lot of courage when it came to saving lives. She was now wearing her clothes in disguise, dressing as a refugee, instead of wearing her Jedi robes, which she placed them into her travel bag along with her things & she was wearing her half fingered gloves when she fights in combat, or training other Jedi Knights & younglings, who are Force sensitive. She had her father's double bladed lightsaber across her back & her 2 single bladed blue lightsabers on each side of her waist under her robe shirt she was wearing, so no threat would come to her. Her Aunt sighed. "You know, dear Kia, Padme' would have been very proud of you for what you do for all of us & for the galaxy. Ruwee & I will miss you very much." Jobal whispered sadly. She gave Kia a small smile.

Kia looked at her Uncle & Aunt with a gentle smile on her face. She walked towards them & she sighed calmly. "I will be fine, Aunt Jobal & I will be very cautious & stay out of harm's way. I will miss you as well." Kia said softly, reassuring her. BB-6 then was beeping at her, telling her that they were ready to leave for Padme's starship to meet her father's good friend, warrior & a very good pilot, Murlock Kento, also from Dantooine. Obi-Wan had told him that Murlock can fly Padme's starship in disguise. & he agreed to do that, so the Empire will not detect them. Murlock's astromech droid, R3-B4 & his protocol droid, just like C3P0, but silver in Theed Palace's ship hangers, were waiting for Kia & BB-6 patiently.

When she was all packed & ready to go on her very long mission, BB-6 was rolling along at her side & Kia was walking towards the kitchen & towards the door with her travel bag wrapped around her shoulders. She knew that they were right behind her when Kia turned around & she pulled Jobal & Ruwee into her arms to reassure them that she would be alright while she was gone. They knew that she would never come back. She was 1 of the last of the Jedi in the Galaxy. She was 1 of the surviving Jedi left. She hoped that there would be more of them out there. Kia remembered when Masters Kenobi & Yoda spoke to her earlier to stay safe & she said she would. Kia always had been careful to stay out of harm's way. She said their farewells & once more with hugs & kisses. With that, she & BB-6 left to go meet with Murlock to go to another galaxy & to a new world.

Kia knew Murlock very well. He was a scavenger when he worked on Tatooine for ship or droid parts to make things out of it. He knew what he was doing when it came to building things like Anakin did before he turned to the Dark Side, turning into Darth Vader. She met him through Kylo on Coruscant inside the Jedi Temple, before going out on a mission to save hostages from the Trade Federation & the Sith. He had a good talent of building blasters & sold them for a good descent price. He also builds droids & also sell them as well, so they could help everyone around their homes when they needed to. They come in handy with some droids there.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

When BB-6 & Kia walked into the Palace ship hangers, walking closer as she saw her cousin's starship when she saw 2 droids & a man, who she recognized immediately as he stood where the opening hatch to get on board the ship was at when she was being excitedly greeted by her long time family friend, Murlock Kento. BB-6 did not know when to either stay where he was at her side, or even shock him to protect her when Murlock gently pulled her into his arms. BB-6 thought that he was going to attack her at first, but he did not. He pulled back to look at her with his hands softly placed on her shoulders. "Well, Kia, I have not seen you in a very long time since your father's passing. You look great though, you have not changed 1 bit, Kia." He chuckled at that. "Although, it's really good to see you." Murlock happily added to her as he patted her softly on her back when he saw her now double bladed lightsaber across her back. He knew that Kylo would give it to her when she was old enough if anything had happened to him. "You have my condolences for Senator Amidala's passing." He added

Kia nodded "I thank you for your condolences for Padme's passing. I do really appreciate it." She said, but then she smiled as she chuckled at him as she knew she had read his mind about the lightsaber. "Master Kenobi gave it to me before I left earlier. He told me. Even though, it is very good to see you as well, Murlock." Kia said. She was really happy to see him alive & well. She sighed calmly. "So, are you still building droids, or any machines lately?" She asked.

Murlock softly laughed. "Kia, still you are good with mind reading." He chuckled. "I have been building droids for the citizens for their homes that needed help. I also had built a Pod Racer for a child for the Pod Race on Tatooine. Everything is going well for me & now I'm retired from doing it. I can still build a little here & there. You know?" Murlock asked, chuckling a little. Kia smiled as she nodded. He sighed. "Well, Kia, are you & your little guy here are ready to get going? Got everything you need?" He continued, looking at her & BB-6. At age 62, he could still build anything that he could get his hands on.

When they all came aboard the ship, closed the hatch & nearly ready to take off. BB-6 was to her left. Kia placed her travel bag to her right as she sat down in the pilot's seat & she looked at Murlock with a serious look on her face. He looked at her like, 'what did I do?' But he knew that she would never accuse him of anything, unless if he did do something. "Murlock, before we lift off to go to another Galaxy, Uncle Ruwee gave me a hologram that has father's final message to me & let us see what he had to say before his last mission." She said. He agreed with her to do that.

Kia got the hologram from her pocket & she placed it in the message console when she turned it on when she saw her father's face shown on there. Then Kia, BB-6, R3, the Protocol droid & Murlock listened very carefully. 'My daughter, Kia, if you are listening to this hologram that I made for you, this is my last mission before the battle comes to Dantooine. I need to tell you that when I went to the planet Earth with 13 of my fellow Jedi Knights & Masters before I came back to the Jedi Temple & informed Master Yoda of the situation at hand. The Bounty Hunters from all over the Galaxy were hunting us down, so I had to place them into hiding to making them believe that they died in battle. We had to dress as refugees in disguise. The remaining Jedi are on Earth to help to end the war on terror in 2 countries. Murlock will go & help the others in the 2 countries. If you are watching this, Kia, you are to go to Earth & help the people there to arrest fugitives from Justice in North America. Murlock can drop you off there. Be safe for me, you have my love & may the Force be with with you all & farewell.' Kia turned off the hologram, ending the transmission. She was not shocked or anything, but she sat there very calm as she was pondering what is the planet Earth & also that there are 13 remaining surviving Jedi on there. She needed to get there & now to make sure that they are alright. She was concerned for her fellow Jedi.

Murlock looked at her, thinking of the same thing as her. "Are you ready for lift off, Kia, to go there to that other Galaxy, going into hiding? To go to that planet Earth to help them? Good plan?" He asked, concerned of the situation. Some questions asked, but some good ones.

Kia looked at him & sighed when she gave him a small smile. "It is a really good plan to do. We will go into hiding & we need to get to planet Earth to help them. We need to get out of this Galaxy from the Sith & the Empire. We will make them believe that we died in the battle in Geonosis near where the droid factory used to be. That was where I helped rescuing Luminara during the Clone Wars with Master Kenobi & Anakin." Kia said softly. She smiled warmly at him. "Alright, Murlock, let us get ready for lift off & leave this Galaxy to go to another." She said. Murlock nodded in agreement with her on that along with her BB-6 & his 2 droids.

Murlock aided her to get the starship off the landing platform & it flew up into the sky, out of the planet's atmosphere & into space. Before they get ready to go into the hyper drive, Kia looked down at the controls to get ready for the new world. She looked up to the stars. She would miss her home planet, her family, friends, including Obi-Wan & Yoda. "May the Force be with you all & farewell." She whispered, hoping that Yoda & Obi-Wan can hear her. Murlock reached out his hand to place it on the lever for the hyper drive, waiting for her signal to go. Kia turned her head to look at him straight in the eye & she nodded. "Now." She said, pointing & gesturing her finger at the lever, signaling for him to go for it.

"You got it. Let's get to it." He chuckled as Kia smiled at him & she told BB-6 & the 2 other droids to get ready when he pressed down the lever & the starship & went into hyper space. That was the last time anyone in the whole Galaxy to see them alive again. The Sith & the Empire were now lead to believe that a Jedi Master & a Scavenger were killed in battle. They are off to the new world.

While in hyper space, Kia & Murlock saw something very different within it. The droids were wondering what it was at first. BB-6 was at Kia's side, being a bit nervous of what might be out there. Instead of blue lights, there were all colors, like red, orange, yellow, blue, pink, purple & green. They were inside the portal to another Galaxy, or to different worlds. Kia turned to look at 1 of Murlock's droids. "R3, can you tell & show us what this is out there?" She said.

R3 & the protocol droid went over to the other console behind them to see what was out there. It beeped at them, telling them so. Kia turned to look at Murlock. "It seems that we are inside a portal to go to different Galaxies, places & worlds. This is very interesting indeed, Murlock, you know?" She asked, looking at the portal in awe.

Murlock sat there in the co-pilot's seat in awe, looking at between her & the colors around them & then he looked at her with a smirk. "It's very interesting by just looking at it, Kia. This is very interesting indeed." He said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After almost 2 hours of being inside the portal, they saw an opening to get outside of it. The starship got out of hyper space. Both Kia & Murlock saw the sun & some of the planets that they have seen there in the Solar System. There were 9 planets there as far as she knew when she checked it up on her console. Murlock & Kia had BB-6 & R3 were checking out the planets & they have on there. They flew around the moons & planets in space until they finally came across the planet Earth. Kia looked at the wonderful planet Earth, pondering of what it has in it. Through the Force, she began to feel the presence of her fellow Jedi Knights & Masters down there, fighting against the war on terror. "I can sense the feeling of them down there, Murlock. Although, that they are safe & sound from harm." Kia said, sighing in relief, wanting to make sure that they are all alive & well in 1 piece. Murlock nodded in understanding. All 13 Jedi were all accounted for there on Earth. Kylo had sent them there, like he said in the hologram earlier.

Before they entered the Earth's atmosphere, Kia saw the machines, floating in space. She knew right there & then that those were satellites. She saw some of them near the Alderaan System when she went to go see Senator Organa with Master Kenobi, speaking about protecting Padme from the Separatists. Murlock knew it right there as well that those were satellites too. She lightly grinned. She knew that people would be asking a lot of questions of who, what, where, why & how she was there. She had a plan. "Murlock, place the ship into stealth mode, so nobody will know that we are here, but they will know the day after." Kia said.

"You got it, Master Jedi." Murlock smiled genually at her when he placed the ship into a cloaking device mode of not being detected or being seen. The starship flew down from high in the sky & it was in the evening, late at night when everyone was asleep & some, who were awake, working during the night shift. When they flew by to stay out of the way of airplanes, they saw some of the tall buildings, cities, a lot of trees, grass lands, lakes & a lot of homes there. To both Murlock & Kia, Earth was a combination of the planets Coruscant, Alderaan, Nar Shaddaa, because of the tall buildings, Dantooine, because of the green grass lands, Mustafar, because of the volcanoes, Tatooine, because of the desert areas, Naboo & Ruusan. They were amazed at what they have seen. Kia smiled at that.

Both BB-6 & R3 showed them the maps of the countries, like the United States, all of North America, Mexico, South America, Africa, India, China, Russia, England, Germany, Ireland, Spain, France, Scotland & other countries that they saw there in the holograms, but when it came to 2 of the maps of Iraq & Afghanistan that she saw, Kia sensed the presence of her fellow Jedi are still there, helping to fight against terror & training more Jedi. They were very strong in the Force. Murlock knew that she had to go help the people that her father had sent her to go to catch fugitives from Justice in North America. & he was to go to Iraq & Afghanistan to help the remaining surviving Jedi & the soldiers there.

Murlock was about to drop her off onto the ground where the trees & grass were at, which can cause winds from the starship in an area & it can cause suspicions to the people who can hear & see it. Kia stopped him from doing it any further & she gave him a serious look on her face. "Murlock, it would be best when you are to drop me off at a higher ground, like on top of a building of some sort. For an example, if you drop me off onto the ground where the trees, the ground & a lake are at, it would cause suspicions to all the people on this planet who can see, or even hear it." Kia said in her calm tone.

He looked at her & he nodded in agreement as he grinned lightly."Alright, good idea, Kia. From the console here." Murlock said as he looked into it & pointed to the console map. "There is a tall building near by here. I will drop you off there. & then I have to go to 1 of the 2 countries to help the Jedi & the soldiers there." He said. She agreed with him there. She wanted to give people a surprise drop in. She knew that they want to know who she was & what she was doing there.

The building that they saw close by, was about a mile & a half away was the FBI Headquarters of the BAU in Quantico, Virginia. Kia would learn more about it when she meets with the agents. Padme's starship hovered 15 feet above the top of the building roof in stealth mode. Before the hatch opened up, Kia stood up from the pilot's chair when she picked up her medium, large travel bag pack & she wrapped it around her shoulders. She had to make sure that her 3 lightsabers were right where they are on her in place in case of protection, or any intrusion what so ever. She got everything she needed inside her bag.

Before Kia walked towards the hatch, Murlock had to keep the ship to hover for about 4 minutes when he stood up as well & he pulled her close into his arms, still being careful of the lightsabers & the bag pack wrapped across her back. He pulled back & looked at her. "You will be careful out there, Kia. Do what you can to help them catch some criminals while you are here." He said as he patted her shoulder. Then he looked at BB-6, who was ready to go outside. "BB-6, you take care of her & do look after Kia for me, will you?" He asked. BB-6 happily beeped at him, telling him that he would protect & look after his mistress.

She locked her golden eyes with Murlock with a grin & a chuckle. "I will look out for myself & BB-6 while we are gone. We will be alright, being here." She said, quietly laughing as she patted him on the back. Murlock then sat back down into the pilot's seat to get the hatch to open. & when he opened it up, Kia called BB-6 to come over by her side. He obeyed to do so. She picked him up gracefully with no trouble at all, but the droid was a bit heavy when she picked him up, but good thing that she had strong arms. Before she was about leap out of the ship when she turned around to look at her good friend. "You take care of yourself, Murlock. My fellow Jedi are in the 2 countries. My other good friend Master Juju Naul from Ruusan is there. Ask for her. She remembers you very well. Stay safe from harm. Tell my comrades that I said hello. May the Force be with you, Murlock, always." Kia said. She would miss him dearly.

"May the Force be with you as well, Kia, always. You take good care of yourself out there & be careful. Stay safe, my good friend." Murlock said with pride.

"I will, Murlock. You keep out of harm's way. I will see you around." She said. & with that, she jumped out of the ship with BB-6 wrapped into her arms, beeping between nervousness & enthusiastically, even though it sounded like that he was going 'Whee!' & 'Ah!'

Kia landed gracefully on her feet onto the roof top of the BAU building after jumping from a 15 foot drop from the ship. She lightly placed BB-6 down, without denting him. She looked up at Padme's starship as it flew out of sight. Though, she wished she had her green Jedi Starfighter with her, but she could not fly it anymore was because after Anakin aka Darth Vader & the Clone Troopers marched on the Jedi Temple, killing other Jedi & destroyed their ships & starfighters, including Kia's back on Coruscant. Well, they were on their own now & she was alright with that. She was not complaining about it, or anything. She was used to being on her own with BB-6 when she went out on Jedi missions to save the Republic from the Trade Federations. BB-6 began rolling around & beeping in curiosity to knowing to know where they are at & trying to find a door to go inside to from the wind. It was quite windy weather out there at about 20-30 mile per hour winds. They really need to get inside & quick.

BB-6 looked up at his mistress & he beeped at her, telling her as to know where there to be a door at. Kia looked down at him & she sighed. "I know that we need to indoors, BB-6." She said loud enough through the wind. She looked around a bit to find the door to the down stairs. & there, she saw a light shining on the door near by. "Come ,BB-6, the door is over there. Come along & stay close to me." She said as she & her droid were challenging walked through the wind storm to get to the door.

When they got inside safely, Kia closed the door behind them. She & BB-6 then walked down the ramp to get to the elevator that they saw on the other side of the door with a window on it. This was new to Kia. She opened the door for her & BB-6, rushing into an elevator & she pressed a number of a floor to go on, closing the slowly sliding doors & went down on it, waiting to get on a certain floor of the BAU.

They found the floor that they were looking for. Kia & BB-6 were walking towards the 2 glass doors when a security guard saw them, passing by. The man stopped them. He looked like he was in his late 60's. He looked at them with a serious disbelieving look, wondering why a woman & a rolling metal ball were here at the FBI BAU Headquarters. & why was she wearing those odd clothes. To him, she looked like a homeless lady. "May I ask what you & that ball are doing here in a place like this in the middle of the night, ma' am?" The man asked.

BB-6 was at her side, ready to shock him to protect his mistress when Kia gave him a determined serious look. "Look, before you interrupt me, sir." Kia knew he was about to, but she stopped him there. "I am a Jedi Master. My name is Kia Naberrie of Naboo. I was sent here by my father, Kylo Juno, who was also a Jedi Master as well 20 years back before he was killed in battle." She said seriously, hoping that the man would believe her.

At her sincere words, even though, he may not be convinced that she may be 1 of them, but her words got to his attention right there & then. "You're a Jedi Master? How can you be a Jedi huh?" The security guard asked, still not her words with his arms rested across his chest & his eyebrows rose.

Kia stood there to the spot with a challenging look with BB-6 at her side still. She sighed tiredly of his not believing. "Sir, you can give me a large block, or is there something that you have, as you say 'throwing out'. I can cut that in half with my lightsabers." She said with a small smirk, still challenging him to the spot, but she was letting him know who she was & what she was.

The man looked at her as he slightly sneered at her. Well, was he a cocky 1 man. "Well, let's see what we have here." He said as he walked towards to 1 of the doors & he took out a really broken chair that needed to be thrown away into the dumpster. "Well, there's a broken chair. See what you can do with it." He paused. "Well, give it a shot." He told her with a cocky attitude as he brought the broken chair in front of her.

Kia smirked at that. She knew exactly what to do with that 1. "BB-6, stand behind me 6 feet." At that, her droid did what he was told. He rolled back 6 feet behind her. He knew what she does & he knew that she was very good at it. She looked at the man. "& sir, stand back 8 feet. I am serious about this." She said. With that, the guard stood back that much, but still, not convinced, but she would make him. After she stood in position, Kia lifted her left hand as she used the Force when she lifted the damaged chair & it floated into the air gracefully. As she was focusing on the floating chair, she took 1 of her lightsabers into her right hand. The look on his face, the man paled in his face & he was very surprised at what he saw right in front of his very eyes. Now he began to regret for challenging her of doing that & also gave her an attitude earlier. & then, Kia used Force grapple to throw the chair towards her & she quickly ignited her both lightsabers as she broke the rest of the chair into pieces without damaging the walls & the floor. She has had really quick excellent reflexes. "So, what do you think of this 1, sir?" She said with a grin when she turned off her lightsabers as BB-6 beeped at her happily that she showed the man to not to mess with a Jedi. Serves him right.

Now, that he was nice to her for the time being, the guard looked at her with both shock & amazement at the same time. "Oh, um, ok, you proved your point. I believe you now. I'm sorry from earlier. That was wrong of me for not believing you at first." He stammered a bit & he was now convinced, but he was so amazed at what she did. He stepped closer to her & he held out his hand. "Miss Naberrie, my name is John Krakowski. I'm a security guard here at the FBI Headquarters of the BAU in Quantico. It's a pleasure meeting you." He greeted her as she shook his hand in greeting. She sensed that he apologized for his arrogance from earlier. The arrogance did blind him earlier when he challenged her. & she sensed of his behavior at that. & now that they have been acquainted to each other. The he walked with her through the doors.

The other 2 FBI agents were still in their offices, finishing up their loads of case files for the night when John lead Kia & BB-6 into the bull pen. Both agents David Rossi & Aaron Hotchner looked up from their office windows at not only the security guard that walked through the glass doors, but John was walking with a lady, wearing odd clothes & a rolling metal ball at her side coming towards them. They looked at them in curiosity when the walked out of their offices.

John told Kia to sit down in 1 of the chairs to wait, so that he can speak to Hotch & Rossi that there was a Jedi in the BAU as David & Aaron both eyed Kia & her droid in surprise & amazement. She did what she was told & she sat down, waiting patiently as BB-6 came up beside her, beeping in curiosity to her, asking his mistress as to why they were looking at them. "Because, they are very curious about us & where we are from, BB-6. They will not harm us. & be nice to them. They seemed to be good people." Kia said quietly when BB-6 agreed as she gently placed her hand on his bowl shaped head with a couple antennas on top of him. The droid leaned more into her side. When John got done talking to them, David & Hotch walked up to her. Rossi could not keep his eyes off of her when he melted into her eye colors of her golden eyes. David had never seen a person with golden eyes like hers before. This was very new to both him & Hotch.

John went back to his patrol by walking around the building to make sure that nothing was more suspicious than what he had saw that very night. When John was out of an ear shot & out of sight, both David & Hotch looked at her with a kind smile on their faces. "I'm sorry, ma' am, please excuse John. He can be a bit of a cocky dumb ass sometimes when it comes to seeing new people that comes in here." Hotch said was when Kia understood the man's behavior towards her. "When my son, Jack sees you around, he's going to love you." Hotch added. He then introduced himself to her as he & Rossi shook their hands in greetings. This was the very first time that they have ever met a Jedi Master on American soil.

After the greetings, Hotch told David & Kia that he had to get home to his son, Jack from Aaron's sister in law, Jessica's house. & when Hotch left, David looked from the doors to her with a small smile. "Miss Naberrie, do you have a place to stay at? Because, if don't, I can bring you to my house if you like. & please call me David." Rossi inquired.

Kia looked at him with a chuckle. She had never protested to anything only with good people. But she only protested when the Separatists, or the Sith did anything to get her. "I would like that very much, David. & please, call me Kia." She said. David smiled at that. He liked her name. & with that said, before they walked out, Kia looked at her droid, who was about 6 feet behind her, being a little curious about Agent David Rossi. "Come along, BB-6. We are staying at David's home."She said as the droid rolled to catch up to them & they left the bull pen to go outside.

Once, they were all outside, though, there were hardly any cars in the parking lot. When they got to Rossi's car, Kia looked at his car that reminded her of the 1 like that, but a flying 1 back in Coruscant. David looked at her as he unlocked the car doors to get in. "Does this car remind you of something, Kia?" Rossi asked.

She looked at him with a smile. "Even though, I will tell you when we get to your home." Kia said politely. David agreed to that as he opened the doors for her when she placed her travel bag in the back seat. & after that, she lifted BB-6 & placed him next to her bag in the back seat as well. When she got done with that part, she got her double bladed lightsaber from behind her back & she placed it in between the seats when she made sure that she had her 2 single bladed lightsabers were on each side of her waist before she got into the passenger's seat as David got into the driver's side of his car, he asked her if she was ready to go. They looked at each other when she smiled & nodded. She then looked behind her to see her droid in the back. "Are you all set back there, BB-6? Kia asked as she light patted on his head. He beeped at her happily, telling her that he was ready than ever. She quietly laughed as she looked at Rossi. "Are you ready as well to go to your home, David?" She inquired with a smirk.

David lightly chucked when he looked her into her eyes. He sighed. "I am ready as can be, Kia. So let's go to my place & talk about you. I would like to know you better. & my team would be shocked of who I will be bringing with me first thing tomorrow morning for a possibly new case file. This is my first time to meet a Jedi Master" He said with a laugh. Kia laughed along with him & she was alright with it as Rossi turned on the engine & drove his car out of the parking lot to go to his house & stay as long as she & BB-6 liked. That this would be the new life for Kia & BB-6 on planet Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The next early morning at 7:00, David drove Kia & BB-6 over to the BAU. She was now wearing her Jedi robes before she got ready to go meet the team for an upcoming murder case. She left some of her clothes behind for the time being, hidden in David's bedroom closet at his house inside Rossi's suitcase, so the house maid would not be snooping around her belongings as if the maid would take them for herself when Kia & Rossi would not like that at all & neither would BB-6. He would have given her an electrical shock for that. Rossi left his dog, Mudgie at his house with his brother & sister, who gave him a surprise drop in from Chicago, visiting for a week & a half from Illinois. David was very happy to see them there. BB-6 & Kia were curious about them. David's 2 siblings were more than glad to dog sit Mudgie for a few days while they were gone. David introduced them to Kia & BB-6. They were shocked & excited at the same time when they discovered about who & what she was along with the look into her golden eye color & her droid from the night before. BB-6 & Mudgie soon became best buddies then. There was a possible chance of catching a case when an unsub murders, an act of terror, or abducts his victims in New York City, or anywhere across America when they could be in 1 of the states the next day to help others when Kia & her droid first came to Earth from Naboo when they went into hiding. There could be anyone out there with a health issue, or anything of the sort that could do really stupid things, or even worse. She missed Murlock being here with her when she could feel the other Jedi helping civilians & soldiers fighting against terrorists when they were in Iraq & Afghanistan.

David, Kia & Hotch were very glad that they had met each other in person. The whole team do really needed her help to catch criminals from Justice before they could kill or abduct again. The team would want to know what her skills were like, using her abilities & her talents as a Jedi Master. They could learn of her abilities of what she could do to help capture the unsubs.

When he parked his car in the parking lot, David got out of the car & he walked around to the passenger side to open the door for her. He was a such a good gentleman, like he always was to her since she go there. She told him her stories about the other Jedi Knights & Masters being on Earth & where they are at. She told him about her father gave her his final message to her before she came & where she was from & what had happened when & after Anakin turned to the Dark Side. David was surprised at that when she showed him. She had fought in many battles during the Clone Wars. Rossi felt sympathy in his heart for her for what happened during that time. Kia got out of the car & she then opened the car back door when she lifted BB-6 to get him out & she placed him gently onto the ground, so he would not be dented to the metal of the droid. She leaned back into the car to get her travel bag pack & she wrapped it around her shoulders & she got everything she needed in her bag pack. She got her lightsabers with her & on her. She made sure that they were there before they go inside of the building. Her droid then beeped at her, telling her where they were going, or doing later on. Kia chuckled at him as she looked down at him. "Well, we will see what is going to happen then when everyone else gets here, right, BB-6?" She said as she smiled as her droid when he beeped cheerfully at her. David Rossi quietly laughed as he shook his head & he was amazed that Kia can understand the talking of droids by speaking to them. He was also amazed that she told him that she built him with some help when she was a young Padawan learner, before Anakin Skywalker became a Padawan. Kylo taught her to become a Jedi. Kia was a few years older than Anakin was.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

David, BB-6 & Kia got out of the elevator & they entered through the glass doors. The first thing they saw was Hotch, sitting at his desk in his office, reading the case file. & another agent, Jennifer Jaraeu was in her office, waiting for the rest of the team to get there for the upcoming case. She called the team on their phones to come on over to the building. Rossi looked up & he saw JJ looked up from her office window when she smiled at first in greeting & then she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion of who that was with David was a lady wearing odd clothes & a moving rolling robot ball were going into the conference room for the upcoming case updates from a Police Department in 1 of the states. Hotch then walked out of his office to enter the conference room. JJ stood up & she walked out of her office & she walked into the briefing room to see David, talking with Aaron for a moment about what was gong on & a new recruit to the team.

Hotch looked at Kia with a smile. "Did you rest alright last night at David's place, Kia?" He asked as he sat down next to JJ, waiting for the others to come. Rossi must have told Aaron about her & her droid were staying at his home. Aaron had Jack stayed at Jessica's place for a few days while they were gone.

Kia smiled back at him. "That I did rest very well last night, Agent Hotchner. I really do appreciate your concern though." She softly laughed. Although, they had to be professional & focus when working on a case.

Aaron softly laughed with her when he turned to look at Agent Jareau, gesturing to Kia & BB-6. "JJ, I would like you to meet Kia Naberrie & her droid. She's a Jedi Master from another Galaxy. Even though, she would fill you in later more on it." Hotch said as he introduced JJ to Kia. With that said, JJ was shocked about her at first. She had never met a Jedi Master before. This was her very first time to meet 1 of the best warriors they have ever seen. Kia shook JJ's hand in a friendly way. It's like they became good friends right there, which they were now.

BB-6 was right beside her when Kia sat down next to David, looking over the case files with the unsub's face on there along with the photos of the victims that he murdered, showing & reading the convictions that the unsub did to his victims. At that time, Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Dr. Reid & Penelope Garcia all walked into the conference room to see what the new case was about. Penelope, Spencer, Derek & Emily were still staring eyes at Kia, pondering, shock, amazement & in confusion. They would know more about her later when they would get on the small plane.

Kia sensed their curiosity as to who & what she was & they were looking & wondering what was BB-6 was at her side for. To them, it was like a child standing by her mother's side to help her. She introduced herself to them & they were very pleased & happy to meet her. They have never met a Jedi in person before in their whole entire lives. They thought that the Jedi do not exist. Now, they were not so sure. There were more out there that Kia felt through the Force.

During when they were working on the case on a man, who blew up cars & other things that the unsub could get his hands on. They also discussed that the unsub was now targeting someone in New York. But who was it though? & that they were willing to find out when they get there & possibly stay there for a few days time. Spencer looked at her. "If you don't mind me asking, Kia. Why is your droid with you all the time? & what's his name? We were just wondering." Reid asked in curiosity, though David gave him a serious determined look, telling him that they have a case to solve.

Kia looked at Reid & Rossi nodded to her before she took out 1 of her holograms from her bag & she opened up BB-6's small compartment to show them her father's final message to them & then she closed it. so the droid could show them of what Kylo sent. "Dr. Reid & all of you. I would like you all to meet my droid, BB-6 that I built when I was young. He is an astromech droid." When she said that with a smile, they were all impressed at her work on her droid. "What you are about to see in this hologram that was sent to me by my Uncle Ruwee Naberrie from my home planet of Naboo. A Galaxy far away from here." Kia said as she turned to her droid. "Alright, BB-6, turn on the hologram, so they can see what father had sent of his final message." She said. Her droid agreed & he beeped at her happily.

& then BB-6 turned on the hologram, all 6 FBI agents we shocked as they looked at the small screen of Kia repeating Kylo sending his last & final message to his daughter about the surviving Jedi, being brought to Earth as they went into hiding 20 years earlier from the droid himself. David was not that shocked, because he saw the hologram that she showed him from the night before. He was impressed with her. After BB-6 turned off the hologram, Kia took it out of his small compartment & she placed it back into her bag. The 6 agents in the room started asking questions like, 'where are the rest of the Jedi are at?' or 'how did this happen?' or 'how did your father passed?' David saw the message in shock at first when she stayed at his place last night. Kia was more than glad to answer them all. It was true, there are more surviving Jedi around the world now.

After they spoke about Kia being a Jedi Master & the terrorism case in New York, targeting a lady Senator for about a half an hour. Aaron, David & the others stood up after he got all the papers sorted out. Hotch looked at everyone & he sighed. "Go get ready everyone. We will talk more about the case when we get to the airport. Wheels up in 30." He said. Everyone in the conference room agreed with Hotch & they followed him out of the room to get ready to go on the plane to New York to go & look for the unsub.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

When everyone drove their cars to the small airport for the FBI, Reid & JJ walked to aboard the jet plane first. Everyone brought along their bottled waters & their go bags. Good thing Rossi brought an extra bottled water for Kia. All she ever drink was water & Naboo grape juice. Then David was right next to Kia & BB-6, helping her to get her droid lifted aboard the jet along with Kia, carrying her bag wrapped around her shoulders. BB-6 beeped excitedly at them that he, David & his mistress were helping. They all lightly laughed & chuckled at the droid's happy reaction. Morgan, Hotch & Prentiss were the last ones to come aboard before they take off. Penelope stayed back at the BAU to work on her computer to help her crime fighters & her Jedi friend to catch the unsub, or more criminals to be brought to Justice.

While the jet was flying through the air, the 6 FBI agents & Kia spoke about victimology of what happened to the victims being targeted by a terrorist in New York City. Emily sat with Hotch & JJ. Spencer sat with Derek. & Rossi sat with Kia & BB-6. They over looked through the case files, figuring out of where he was & how they were to arrest the unsub, before it happens again. Aaron looked at David & Kia. "Dave, you & Kia will go to the victims' parents' house & see what you can get from there about what happened to their daughter." Hotch said. & then he looked towards Derek & Spencer. "Morgan, you & Reid go with them to see if the victim's parents. See if they know anything about these incidents. JJ, Prentiss & I will stay with the NYPD to help the Captain with evidence against the unsub." Aaron said. Emily, JJ, Morgan, Reid, Rossi & Kia all nodded in agreement. BB-6 beeped in understanding to go with them as well. The droid would never leave his mistress' side what so ever. Hotch was amazed of how Kia could understand of talking with droids. That was very new to everyone on the jet. Hotch inwardly smiled at that to himself.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

When David, Kia along with BB-6, Spencer & Morgan drove to the victims' parents house in the late afternoon. The rest of the team were back at the station, conserving with other detectives of what was gong on. A woman in her late 60's & her husband was in his late 70's. Their names were Ellen & James Bronson, who lived in Queens, New York all of their lives until James went into the army for almost 22 years as a Colonel until he retired 12 years back. They lost their daughter, Julie who was a congress woman for New York in Washington D.C. 3 months back. She was killed in a car bomb by the unsub.

Ellen let the agents & a Jedi with a droid in her arms & Ellen invited them inside. She was wondering why a Jedi would be here on Earth. She must have heard that there were more of them around the world from when her husband told her about it when he was in the Army at the time. James then walked into the living room from his office room. He froze for a moment as he looked straight at Kia & the way she was dressed. David & the other agents were looking back & forth between James & Kia in confusion. James then saw her golden eye color & that was when it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Ma' am, I recognized the colors in your eyes & the same clothes like the other I saw when I was in the Army." As he said this, Kia sensed of what he meant of what he said. "When I was in the Army 20 years ago as a Colonel in Afghanistan, I met a man dressed up in odd clothes when he brought his flying vessel down from the sky. He had some type of a sword he had with him & he also brought about 13 warrior people with him that have the same type of sword, just like the ones that you have on you for protection." James continued as David & everyone else looked over at Kia & BB-6 with curiosity. They would figure it out later when they get back to the NYPD. "A man who came with them was, I think his name was Kylo Juno if I remember correctly when he told me that he was a Jedi Master like you 20 years ago before he said he had to go back to where ever he was from." He added.

At his words, Kia knew what he meant right there & then that James was talking about her father as she sensed he would speak of him. "Mr. Bronson, the man you were speaking of was my father. My name is Kia Naberrie. I am from the planet of Naboo from a galaxy very far away. I was sent here by my father's last message was sent to me before he went on his last mission before he was killed in battle." With that said, David & everyone else in the house had their eyes widened slightly in shock & amazement at her. BB-6 beeped proudly at her when she spoke of her father. "Just now, you were speaking of my fellow Jedi being here with our lightsabers to protect others from harm. The war in both countries is still going on & the other Jedi are still out there as well. I was sent here to help the FBI capture fugitives from Justice. My place is now here. There are more of them than to be expected over there. We do exist." Kia said with courage. Both James & Ellen looked at her with pride. Along with Rossi & the agents looked at her with pride as well.

Just then, James was about to ask her something, but Kia sensed of what he was thinking telepathically. David gave her a good grinned at her that he knew of her abilities of being a Jedi Master. They all turned to her & BB-6. She chuckled at that. "Mr. Bronson, what I am about show you is that there is a reason why when my father was sent here with the other Jedi knights 20 years earlier." As Kia said this, she told BB-6 to open the small compartment to place the hologram inside him, so the droid once again & had shown the message to the elderly couple as to why the Jedi came to Earth for a reason.

Now they knew why they had come to help others in need. The Jedi were the greatest warriors & protectors. They would risk anything to save their lives. As they sat there. Kia, David & everyone asked the Bronson family house asking serious questions about their daughter's death like, 'Did she have any enemies?' or 'Did she do anything that would turn the unsub off into aggression towards her?' or any questions needed answered to. Some people said that it was an accident. But Kia sensed it through the Force that these incidents was no accident at all. It was foul play.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

When they got back to the NYPD, David, Hotch, Kia, BB-6, Morgan, Reid, JJ, & Prentiss stood in front of all of the detectives & officers to tell them of what the unsub looks like, his age, what he was capable of doing, his talents as a terrorist, his motives, finding who was his targets were & so forth. The criminal may not be working alone. They need to find him, or them & soon.

A few moments after their unsub's profiling, Hotch, Derek & the Captain had to leave to go search for motives. JJ & Spencer went to go to the victims' homes for more questions. David, Emily, Kia & BB-6 stayed behind at the NYPD to look at the statistics. & as they sat down, pondering, Kia then sensed through the Force that something was up. She knew too that something was wrong & that something was about to happen. David & Emily turn to look at her like 'what's wrong' look. Kia felt a bit tense & she was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down, which she did a bit. BB-6 sensed it as well, who was at her right side, keeping a look out. He was in a slight panic, worrying. Something bad was about to happen. David & Emily saw the look on her face & they were concerned about her. David was more worried about Kia the most. He cared about her a lot. He also was beginning to deeply fall in love with her. When Kia stayed with Rossi's place that night she first came to Earth from Naboo, he learned of her her abilities as a Jedi. She told him stories of what happened in the Galaxy very far away. The other agents went to certain areas of the city streets. Hotch, Derek & the Captain went to go search on an area on the other side of town, looking for the unsub's where abouts when Reid & JJ were at the other 2 victims' homes, asking for more questions about what happened of the night when the got killed.

Both David & Emily cautiously got up from the chairs in the briefing room, looking at her with worried looks. David then placed his hand gently on her shoulder."Is everything alright, Kia? What's wrong? What do you feel or see?" David asked in concern. BB-6 nudged her gently as he beeped at her, worried about his mistress, telling her what was going on.

Kia looked at her droid as she sighed calmly now. "I am alright, BB-6. I am just a little tense that is all. Something harmful is about to come." She said softly. Then she looked up at David & Emily. "I feel that something is about to happen, Emily & David." She added quietly, but there was a slight firm tone in her voice. She kept her emotions in check, which she handled it very well. They looked at her in both surprised & confusion at first like 'what?' When Kia quickly stood up from the chair & she had BB-6 come with her as she, her droid, David & Emily, who followed behind her walked through the NYPD bull pen. They wondered where she was leading them to. They may have a lead to the case. Kia walked up to a detective as they walked into his office. "Detective, do you have any visual devices in this building that you can see all around the streets of this city?" Kia asked.

Computer analyst Detective Wren looked at her like what she was up to something. He then looked at Rossi & Prentiss, who were stood behind her. So he said it to her anyway. "Ma'am, you do mean cameras. I'll do what I can as possible to put up for video on the streets. & why should I tell you of what you are telling me to do, huh?" Wren asked arrogantly. Oh, boy, neither David, Kia, Emily, including BB-6 did not like the way Wren spoke to a Jedi Master that way at all.

Kia gave him a very determined serious look. "Because the reason of that is something is about to happen & if you do not get those, as you say 'cameras' up there in visual, it will be too late if you do not do it." Kia said firmly.

Wren sighed tiredly. "& Why should I, ma'am? You're not a police officer." His ignorance & his snotty attitude directly towards her got the best of him. She sensed the frustration & his cocky personality within him. She could sense darkness dwelling within him. But it was a good thing that it was not the Sith, or the Empire & that he was not 1 of them. Thank goodness for that he was not 1 of them at all.

BB-6 was just about to roll over to him to give him a tiny electrical shock to warn him to not to mess with his mistress when Kia looked behind her at David & Emily with her eyebrows raised & a smile on her face. Rossi chuckled at that. He knew what she would do to warn people of what she does. Prentiss looked at both of him & Kia in confusion of what was going on. Rossi looked at Kia with a grin. "Master Jedi, why don't you show the mister tough guy of a detective here of what you are & what you do, Kia?" David said, smiling. He turned to look at Emily. "You must watch & learn, Agent Prentiss." He added amused. Emily agreed & she watched on with a smirk. Prentiss would learn from the Jedi Master.

Kia looked at David with a smirk. "With good pleasure, Agent Rossi, but I will warn & show him of what & who I am." She said as she chuckled.

Wren stood in front of them & he was confused at first of what both David & Kia meant by saying that, but when the Jedi looked at the arrogant detective, she placed her hands on something on both sides of her waist. It was something like a round shaped silver container of some sort on her belt & there was something like that on her back as well, but it was a foot & a half longer than the 2 others. Kia took her 2 lightsabers into her hands when she lifted her arms in front of her. She pointed the bladed part downward, so she would not injure, or damage anything & she had to make sure that everyone was out of the way & kept distant from it. She then ignited her lightsabers to show Wren to not to mess with her. BB-6 looked up at her & then looked at Wren as he beeped between a bit bitterly & happily tone at him, telling Wren who was boss & who the person was that the detective was standing in front of.

Detective Wren was stunned at what he saw as he lightly trembled. He had now realized the she was a Jedi. Emily too was surprised. She was like 'Whoa! That is so awesome that she is a Jedi.' She was also shocked as well, but she was amazed at the same time of who & what Kia was. David still stood there in place with his arms rested across his chest with a smug smile look on his face. Kia turned off her lightsabers & she placed them back onto her belt. Wren had apologized to her for his arrogance. & he looked at Kia with wide eyes. "Um, I'll get the street video cameras up now, ma'am, so we would know where our guy is at." He stammered with his trembling hands as he turned around to the camera controls & computers to look it up. The detective had messed with the wrong person right there. The Jedi would never harm or kill an unarmed or an innocent person. That was not the Jedi way to do that. Kia would never do anything to harm people that way. She was a good person.

When Wren got the cameras into visual into different spots on the screen, Kia, David & Emily looked closer at the TV screen that had different areas on it. Then Kia saw something very suspicious in 1 of the cameras as she pointed right to the spot when she saw that. "Right there, Detective. Expand that 1, please?" As she said this, Wren widened the video when they watched as a suspicious man placed something on an SUV & then walked across the street to hide behind a huge sign after he finished his job as the man waited for his next target. They have found their unsub & they need to find him as soon as possible.

David walked up to Kia & he stood next to her as he looked at her & then looked towards Wren. "Detective, in that video in there, that could be our unsub we all have been looking for him. We need to get out there & find him before it's too late." David said. Wren agreed with him. The Jedi was right, something was about to go wrong. The detective then wrote something on a small note pad & he gave them the address & place of where that place was at. David took the piece of paper & Kia, Rossi, BB-6 & Emily walked out of the computer room. Rossi had Prentiss call the rest of the team, including Penelope of what was going on. They went to the elevators & as they got in, Emily was towards the front of the doors, BB-6 was next to her when David & Kia stood beside each other behind Emily & the droid. Rossi reached out his hand to her & he took Kia's hand in his. The Jedi turned to look at David & she gave him a gentle smile as she squeezed his hand lightly in hoping that the other agent are alright out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

When David, Kia, BB-6, JJ, Emily & Spencer drove about a mile & a half to the crime scene with their SUV's about 10 to 15 minutes later & they were too late. The road was blocked on both sides & they tried to get through, but with no luck getting through. The Police from different Departments told them that they could not go through, because the car that the unsub had placed a bomb on the Senator's car blew up in flames, about 20 to 50 yards away from the explosive car was Hotch & the Senator. Rossi told Reid & JJ to go meet them at the near by Hospital where Hotch & the Senator were going to & they agreed to meet them there. Morgan was trying to get his way over to Aaron, who was yelling at the top of his lungs for help as Derek was just about to go help them to get them to the near by Hospital for injuries, but an ass of a Captain would not let anyone through to get to them. So Derek noticed that the Captain was in the Marines. The only way for Morgan to go help Hotch was he told him that 'Never leave a man behind' in the Marines. & the Captain nodded reluctantly & he let him go help shortly after the unsub claimed that he helped Aaron & the Senator, who was injured seriously. She was losing a lot of blood from the blast. The unsub was not working alone. He had the other 1 unsub that the FBI & local Police were now dealing with & looking for the other guy from the terrorist cell. They need to find them & pretty soon before the criminal gets chaos starts up again. What was the world coming to?

As soon as Morgan was by his side in almost an instant, Hotch came to realization that the guy was helping Aaron with the woman earlier was that he was the actual unsub. Aaron does or does not realize that he might have a concussion to his head when the explosive blew up right off of their feet. He had some blood came out of his ear, but it stopped the bleeding some how for the time being. He might be a bit sensitive to loud noises, or even plane rides that he was not allowed on the jet on the way back to Quantico later on in his condition. He would have David bring him back by car, because on a jet with the altitude of so many feet flying in the air, the pressure would do wonders to his ears. Hotch then told Derek that the guy was the criminal, Morgan began running after the sick bastard all the way to the subway station underground while Hotch stayed with the Senator, trying to get an Ambulance over to take them to a Hospital for observations, examinations, maybe staying the night & possibly surgery on the Senator for shrapnel that may struck into her skin deep enough to get it out. Hopefully, she would be alright after the situation would settle.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

Morgan ran after the unsub as quick as he could all the way to the subway station underground. Derek got his gun out at the ready as he got onto the tracks carefully when he found the criminal, who was walking along the tracks, like he was balancing on a balance beam like a little kid & Derek pointed his gun at him with an angry rage look on his face. If looks could kill. "What the hell were you thinking, doing things like that to innocent people! Huh?! Who do yo work for?! Why did you do that?! Who sent you here?! You are so totally under arrest for the murders of innocent people that you have killed you sick son of a bitch?!" Morgan yelled. He had so many questions on his mind at the moment. He was so pissed off right there & then. The unsub gave Morgan a wicked evil grin with a bitter chuckle.

Then the criminal told Morgan about the 2 other bombs that were about to go off at a certain time, but he would not tell him where it was at as he slowly walked carefully along the tracks & kept on walking towards Derek. He was playing a very dangerous game. He was playing with fire. He had signed his own death warrant. "Stop right there, stay where you are! Let me see your hands in the air & slowly put your hands above your head!" Derek firmly yelled loud enough through the tunnel, but the unsub just kept on coming, not wanting to stopping. Morgan realized that 1 of the guys was from the terrorist cell. The criminal was about to kill himself, so he would not make it to trial for the crimes that he would be prosecuted, convicted, or the crimes that they committed.

The next thing Morgan knew unexpectedly & all of a suddenly, the sparks on the tracks were so much that it gave the unsub an extreme severe elecrical shock & the criminal fell onto the tracks dead from that severe shock. He was electrocuted. Fried like a turkey dinner on Thanksgiving. Morgan then ran out of the subway station as quickly as he could when he called the Medical Examiners & the Police to pick up the body of the terrorist & then he ran over to the near by Hospital a few blocks away to meet the rest of the team.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

When Aaron got to the hospital, he drove the Ambulance there when the Police stopped him & gave him a hard time of trying to get in, because the Senator was seriously injured. It was on lock down for some reason. Unbeknownst to Hotch, he did not know that the Paramedic was also another unsub from the terrorist cell dressed up as a paramedic, sitting in the Ambulance with him & with the lady patient as well. Hotch showed Detective Duffy from another Police Department his credentials that he was an FBI Agent from Quantico & he told them of the situation. Hotch pleaded with him that a woman patient was seriously injured & then, the detective reluctantly nodded & let him inside.

When Hotch drove up to the doors, he help the paramedic impostor quickly rolled her into the Hospital after they quickly got out of the Ambulance, the nurses & doctors were immediately alerted & fully aware of an injured patient who rolled into the Emergency Room. 1 of the nurses told her colleagues that the patient needed surgery right away & they rolled her away as quickly as they could. They hoped that she would survive this. Hotch looked at the man straight in the eyes. "Thank you, sir, for helping me get her in here." Aaron said as he shook his hand. Although, the man did not say anything. But Hotch knew right there that something was off about him. The man just gave him a cold wicked stare when he nodded slowly & he walked off to get away from the Police & the FBI as fast as possible. He needed a place to hide.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

Spencer & JJ were the first ones who got to the Hospital with Hotch. Derek was a bit out of breath & still a bit pissed off when he got there after they arrived into the Emergency Room. Hotch does have a concussion & the blood came out of his ear. The nurses tried to have him stay over night for observation, although, Aaron may be stubborn at times. He may refuse. He did not like hospitals.

David, Emily, BB-6 & Kia drove as they pulled up into a small parking lot towards the Emergency Room. They got out of the SUV, wearing their bullet proof vests on. It was a good thing that when the Jedi brought her bag pack that she left in the back of the car. Kia Naberrie quickly got out of the SUV when she sensed that something was wrong. David told Prentiss to meet them inside with the others & Emily agreed to do so. Rossi decided to stay with Kia & her droid. BB-6 turned his head towards her & he beeped at her with worry & wiggled his metal body when David got the droid carefully out of the car. She looked at her droid. "Stay there with David for a few moments, BB-6. It will be alright after this situation will be settled." Kia said calmly as her droid stayed right where he was with Rossi. He was worried about his mistress when it came to things like this, but he knew what she does & he was greatful for it. This unsub would not stop hurting innocent people she sensed, so she does not have a choice, but to get this criminal to be stopped. The Jedi sensed that someone, who was not welcomed was coming her way pretty soon. She knew exactly what to do in situations like these. Her father instructed her very well when she started as a Padawan learner in the Jedi Temple.

David then looked back at her with a worried look on his face & in his eyes. He stayed with her droid. "Kia!" Rossi yelled out loud enough for her to hear. He was really worried about her. He does not want to lose her ever. He was deeply falling in love with her. FBI Agent SSA David Rossi wants Jedi Master Kia Naberrie in his life as long as he lived. His love of his life. His Jedi protector.

Kia looked at Rossi. She sensed his concern & worry for her. She also sensed his love for her. "It will be alright after this, David. I know what I'm doing. This criminal will not stop harming others I sense. This fugitive needs to be stopped." She calmly said as Rossi nodded in agreement. He knew what she had to do. With that said, they heard the roaring & the speed of the car engine was coming towards her, trying to get out of the parking lot & out of town. Possibly to get out of the conutry. Kia stood into position to get prepared for the encounter as David's eyes were wide as saucers. looking at what she was doing. She then took out her lightsabers from her belt as she placed them into her hands & she ignites them at the ready for the confrontation. The unsub's car would not stop coming, so Kia did a powerful saber throw, using within the Force towards the front of the tires that could do a lot of damage to. Her lightsabers then struck those tires & the car then scraped roughly along the pavement when it nearly crashed right near the other cars, lights & power line poles when her lightsabers flew right back into her hands expertly as she turned them off & she quickly placed them back onto her belt. The Jedi sensed that there was an explosive inside the car.

When the car was close enough, Kia then used the Force grip to grasp the car fully floating into the air before it hit anything in sight. David looked at her with the fascination & amazement at the same time. He sighed. "Please, be careful over there, my bella Kia." David whispered as he watched her with awe. She really was a Jedi after all. A very special 1 indeed at that. As she Force gripped the car floating into the air with the unsub inside, who was looking at her in shock. It was about 30 seconds before it explodes when Kia used her other hand to do the Force push was so powerful, it can get anything about well over 120 feet straight up into the air. So, she pulled her hand back to gather the Force power enough. She then used Force push like someone took a huge punch to the person's head. Or like someone just got hit by a truck even for an example. She Force pushed the car almost 115 feet into the air with all of her might with her powers while Rossi was watching her.

Then she ran as quickly as she could to get to the SUV about 15 yards away to take cover behind the car. "David & BB-6, take cover!" Kia yelled out loud enough as she Force jumped 8 feet into the air with a twisted flip & she landed on the side walk like a professional, just like the girls in Gymnastics would do that with no problem at all. David, Kia & BB-6 did what they were told when they were quickly huddled down against the SUV as she raised her hands when she used the Force shield for protection to cover them when the unsub's car exploded through the air. She was pretty sure that there would be people asking questions about this. Metal rubble & burnt car parts were flying everywhere onto the road & then what was left of the car itself crashed right back onto the pavement road. She knew that everyone would be watching. Not only that, JJ, Emily, Spencer & some of the nurses & doctors watch from the window when Kia did that in shock. They did not believe what they have seen out there. But they were amazed that she had that kind of power to do all of that while Derek helped Hotch. She had saved the day.

When the most of the commotion had calmed down quite a bit afterwards, the both of them straightened up from behind the car. David looked at Kia & he pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back with no hesitation what so ever. "I thought I was going to lose you to the unsub, Kia, but that was really amazing of what you just did out here. You did what you had to do & you saved the city from another attack. You are always my protector, my bella Kia." Rossi whispered. She looked at him with a gentle smile on her face. She learned how to speak some of the Italian language from him while she & her droid stayed with him. She knew what he meant by it. Kia knew what he was going to do when he then wrapped his hand around the back of her neck gently & his other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him as he leaned his head down & then he kissed her lips against his tenderly. He felt like he could not live without her. He needs her forever in his life. Kia knew that the banishment of attachment & love were lifted after the moment when the Jedi & the Republic had fallen into the hands of the Sith & the Empire. It was now the Rebellion against the Empire had already begun through out the galaxy.

David broke their kiss & he rested his forehead against hers, cupping her face gently in his hands when BB-6 beeped a whistle at them kissing, who was staying in place in between them, looking up at them. Both Rossi & Kia laughed at that. "I'm falling in love with you." He paused for a moment. "I love you, Kia. What you do takes my breath away. You really do amaze me, bella." Rossi said softly when David wrapped his arm around her as he kissed her forehead softly & the 3 of them went inside the Hospital to go meet the others. He does not care about the fraternization rules of the 2 Agents being together romantically. He would fight for her to stay with him.

Kia felt his love for her flowing through him. His eyes had shown it. She smiled warmly at him & she looked at him. "I'm falling in love with you too." She paused. "I love you too, David. I'm glad that I'm with you." She said gently as he tightened his arm around her in response when he kissed her head once again as they walked passed the nurse's desk & they power walked over to the elevators & they went up to meet the rest of the team.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

When they all met where Hotch was at near the nurse's station desk when they were trying to figure out where to find the third & last bomb. They then got the word from the surgeon that the Senator did not make it on the operating table through surgery, because of that she lost a lot of blood & other very serious injuries that she had before she went into cardiac arrest & not made it through in the process. That was very critical. The doctors & nurses tried their very best to revive her, but there was nothing they could do now. They tried their best to save her. They had to notify her family & friends to let them know the she was pronounced dead.

Kia & David sat down in some chairs across from the desk while the others were either standing, or even sitting & speaking in a conversations with some people. There were going to asking questions of what was going on. BB-6 was right beside his mistress with both concern & curiosity. Kia closed her eyes, meditating on where the last bomb would be at. As when she was meditating through the Force, some of the objects near by were starting to gently floating into the air while she was doing it when David, Derek, Hotch, JJ, Spencer, Emily, doctors & nurses were all looking at her in shock & wondering what she was doing & sitting like that. They were shocked, confused, surprised, gobsmacked, flabbergasted, bewildered, fascinated & amazed just by them all watching what she was doing.

Kia then popped her eyes opened with a sigh after she was through meditating as the floating objects dropped right back into it's place when she looked up at everyone calmly, who looked back at her with some confusion & waiting for her to say something at what she knows about, or what she saw in her visions while she was meditating. David looked at her straight into her golden eyes & he took her hand in his. "What is it? What did you see, Kia?" Rossi asked softly. He knew she saw something. She would teach him someday of how to do it.

She slowly closed her eyes as she calmly sighed & the she opened her eyes to look at her new team. "When I was meditating just now, I sense that there is another explosive in the vehicle garage. Like it was inside the Medical vehicle seat in the back of it." Kia calmly said.

Hotch realized & he was now fully aware of it & he knew exactly what she was speaking about when he looked at the Jedi. "You mean the parking garage, Kia." Aaron said with an inward smile as he tried to hide it well. Then he turned his eyes to Derek. "Morgan, go down there & let me know if you do see if there is a bomb in the back of the Ambulance & get it out of here as fast as possible before it explodes into thin air." Hotch said. With that said, Morgan nodded in an understanding 'you got it' to him & then he quickly turned on his heels & he ran down to the parking garage to find the Ambulance to look for the very last bomb. Aaron then turned to look back to Kia as he walked with JJ at his side slowly stepped over to her & she should be making sure that he would not stumble over to the ground when he had a concussion from the explosion. Aaron smiled at her. "You did a very good job, Kia. You saved all of us from the danger we all go through at times. I'm really am very proud of you for what you did for all of us." He said as he gently patted her on her shoulder. "& when we get back to Quantico, I'll introduce you to my son, Jack. He's going to love you when he sees you when we get back. he's a big fan of someone like you." Aaron said with a smile & a chuckle. "You are a Jedi Master after all. The Guardians of the Peace & Justice that you help us all for." Hotch added. David smiled at her as well.

Kia smiled at that with his praise of his words. She sensed & she knew that there was more from him from his thoughts as she looked at him. "Agent Hotchner, more to say of you?" She said softly with her eyebrows raised as she looked at him & with a genuine smile on her face. Just like Master Yoda had asked that very same question to Qui-Gon Ginn in Star Wars: Episode I, The Phantom Menace when they were talking about Anikin Skywalker, talents & abilities. BB-6 looked at Aaron, beeping seriously at him, saying 'you better need to listen to what my mistress is really telling you, Agent.' Kia knew what he was saying to Hotch, who was still trying to understand the talking of the droid.

Hotch looked at her & BB-6 with a bit surprised at that at her question at hand. She got him right there. Her droid liked Hotch as a friend. Then Aaron gave her a small smile. "& also, when we get back to the BAU, I will have a talk with the Director & Section Chief Erin Strauss of your bravery, talents & your abilities. Although, I like you Kia as a very good friend, so David & I will keep you on my team as long as you are with us. You are not going anywhere. We all like you a lot as a team & as a friend. & I will tell you this right now, Kia." Hotch said with a smirk. He then paused for a few seconds when the others all smiled at the Jedi & her droid with pride, respect & dignity they had for her. "That you are the best damn warrior that I have ever met in our entire lives. Reid, JJ, Morgan & Prentiss saw you from the window when you were out there tonight & told me that you have saved us all from the second bomb & you kept it away from here as far as you could." He said with praise as David placed his hand on her shoulder with a grin. Kia smiled genuinely at that. BB-6 beeped happily at that.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

On his way through out the city of Manhattan in New York City at a fast speed over the speedometer of 80 to 100 miles an hour & the sirens were going off like you would not believe with not so many traffic outside at that time during the night. Driving the Ambulance in a slight panic & concern, Morgan called Penelope on his cell phone, telling her of what was going on while he drove as quick as he could to find a place to get the vehicle out into the open space as Garcia was going frantic & worried that Derek would do something reckless. Like if he made the wrong move, the bomb would go off at any second, but it did not, but he did not have enough time left, so he would have to jump out of the Ambulance real quick & very soon.

It was a little over 10 seconds before it blows up. Morgan drove into the open area & he jumped out as far as he could take it onto the ground with a thud. The Ambulance was still strolling along about a little more than 16 yards further down as Derek watched on. & then it blew up into the sky with ash, rusty metal & burnt vehicle parts. When Morgan stood up, he heard Penelope still talking to him onto his cell phone to his ear. She was worried sick about him. Boy, does she not like it when any of her teammates get hurt. Penelope hated that. "Derek, are you okay?" Garcia asked worriedly when there was silence, but she heard him panting for breath, like was working out, doing some exercising & she heard the loud explosion, just seconds after that. Garcia flinched at the loud boom. Then she got impatient. "Damn it, Derek, are you alright?" Penelope firmly raised her voice as she said over the phone, slightly freaking out. 'Please be okay. Please be okay, my chocolate adonis.' She whispered in thoughts to herself with concern. She always was worried for her friends of the FBI if anything happened to them.

Morgan was not in pain or anything though. Possibly some bruises, but nothing major. Maybe he pulled a muscle, or a bit soar in some places, or so on after that jump from the Ambulance. He was not hurt though. He does not even have any broken bones thankfully. Just his pride that hurt, but he was alright though. "Yeah, baby girl, I'm okay. I just jumped from the Ambulance just before it blew up. Kia was right about the bombs, my sweetness. There was a bomb inside the Ambulance. This whole chaos is over now thank God. Kia saved us all from the second bomb just outside of the Hospital. She had to take down the unsub herself with her powers & she used her lightsabers. She's doing pretty good though. She's not hurt, or anything & she's a great warrior. She's a great Jedi after all." Derek said with a smile. He respects Kia for helping them with their jobs & he appreciated that very much. He knew Garcia was worried sick about her friends, including the Jedi & he had to let Penelope know that he was alright.

On the other end of the phone, Penelope was surprised & shocked with her jaw dropped to the floor of what had happened as she sat in her chair at her computer desk. She had then composed herself. "Oh! Thank goodness, my chocolate adonis, lovable person you that you're okay. It's a very good thing that my Jedi friend had helped you guys right there & then & she is doing alright after all. She's got a lot of guts to help all of us. I was so worried sick that something had happened to you guys, hot stuff." Garcia said in between happily & concern. "I will see you guys when you get back to the BAU." She added. Derek half laughed & half chuckled at that. Morgan had to call the NYPD to come pick him up to take him back to the Hospital to meet everyone else & then to the Police Station. It was a very long night indeed for all of the people in Manhattan, but they made it back safe & sound in 1 piece.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

Before the team of FBI Agents, the astromech droid & a Jedi Master had to leave to go back to Quantico the next day for their reports for both the Director, Assistant Director & Section Chief Erin Strauss at the BAU, JJ, Emily, Derek & Spencer would meet Hotch, David, Kia & BB-6 back at the NYPD to help the Officers do their reports of what had done that very night. & then go back to their hotel rooms for the evening. They were very tired after a long night after catching the 2 unsubs, but instead of arresting them, they ended up taking them down. There was no way that the unsubs were going to stop hurting innocent people. They had to do what they had to do. It was not their fault to do that. They did not had a choice, but to do so. Their jobs was very well done though. Before they left the Hospital, Hotch was told by the doctor that he was not to go on the jet going back to the BAU, because of the concussion he had from the explosive, which had still leave him with the ringing sounds in his ear. He reluctantly agreed with him. He maybe stubborn, but he to do what he was told to do weather he liked it or not.

After they said their goodbyes to everyone at the NYPD Police Station, they all drove over back to their hotel rooms near by. Hotch, Derek & Reid talked for a bit of what was going on, before they went into their rooms for the night. David, Kia & BB-6 were about to go into their room when JJ & Emily walked over to them. They spoke for a good 5 to 10 minutes, saying 'thank you so much for saving us tonight,' or 'we are so glad that you had helped us today' & they talked some more & they all hoped that Kia would not leave them at all out in the cold. Kia told them that she would not leave. She would stay put right where she was. She would not leave with out a fight. JJ & Prentiss were very happy about it & they both hugged her. The Jedi became good friends with them ever since she first met them. So after they spoke a bit more, they went into their rooms & slept through out the night. Kia knew that she nor the rest of the Jedi are going back at all, because of what was going on from where she was from would not go back to the Galaxy, because of the Rebellion was fighting against the Galactic Sith Empire had just begun & the Sith were still hunting down & killing of what was left of the surviving Jedi. While they live, the Order survives. Kia would contact Jedi Master Juju Naul & Murlock Kento onto her hologram before she went to bed to inform her of what was going on & also letting them know that she was still helping the FBI to catch criminals on their most wanted list. Master Naul & Kia were so glad to see each other in a very long time. She had not seen Juju in 20 years since her father's passing. Juju was 1 of her Jedi training instructors along with Masters Yoda & Obi-Wan.

Around the next morning, after they all ate breakfast & Kia had a banana with grape juice & she placed some oil into her droid, so BB-6 could move around more without rusting the metal on a very good sunny Friday morning. The 4 Agents drove over to the small airport to go on board the jet to go back to wait for the others in Quantico & meet them there. They would call them when they get back.

Meanwhile in the car when they got ready to go out onto the road, David, Kia, Aaron & BB-6 drove the SUV back to Headquarters from the hotel, in which they traveled quite a few hours to get back there. It depends of the traffic & weather it had along the road. Kia & her droid sat in the back seats as Hotch & Rossi sat in the front seats. They drove back when David was driving & Aaron was sitting in the passenger side with the seat pulled back, so Hotch could sleep on the way over. He was then sound asleep. BB-6 was placed right behind him, looking down at him with concern for him & then he looked up at Kia, beeping softly at her with a slight worry for Hotch. Kia told her droid that he would be alright. BB-6 relaxed at what she said. There were very few droids like that had feelings like people do. Just like R2-D2 & C-3PO had feelings as well. Kia had missed those droids very much when they helped her before, during, & after battles against the darkness.

David looked up in the rear view mirror as he looked in between the droid & her while he looked ahead onto the road while Kia took out her brown hooded Jedi cloak from her bag as a blanket to cover Hotch with as Rossi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to understand what BB-6 was softly telling his mistress. "Hey, Kia, what is your droid saying to you? The way he sounds it, I can tell that he's concerned about Aaron." David said to her quietly. He wanted to know. BB-6 really liked the team, especially David & Aaron. They became good friends when they first met.

Kia softly laughed at that & she looked into Rossi's eyes through the rear view mirror with her gentle smile. "BB-6 was just saying to me that he was worrying about Aaron & his currant condition. I told him that he will be alright when feels better after all of what had happened for the last 2 days." She said when she place her hand on her droid's head gently, caressing it with her thumb while BB-6 now feeling more relaxed as she looked at David through the rear view mirror when both Rossi & Kia smile at that. She then placed her hand on his shoulder & David reached out his hand to hold hers in his. Rossi was very happy to be with her. He would like to learn some more about her droid & learn more about Kia when they get home.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

They ate dinner on their way back on a clear sky Friday night & the stars were out high in the sky. They had to home first to do what they had to do & then they come to the BAU to do their paperwork. When they all got back to Quantico, they walked back into the BAU from their apartments, the airport & driving the SUV to drive back down on the highway & some back roads, Erin Strauss was in between patient & impatient as she was leaning against the wall, standing over by Hotch's office & she was waiting for all the Agents to start on their reports late at night & she could stay up all night long until they all get the reports on the case finished up. & just then, she saw a woman wearing some odd clothing with a long cloak over them with her travel bag on her back & a moving robot rolling right beside her had also came in, rolling in between her & David. She wondered why she was here, wearing those odd clothes & she had some gear around her waist belt & that she would investigate more of her as to why she was here. She would find out what the reason was for it.

They all looked up at Strauss & they knew by the look on her face that they really need to get those reports finished & over with, so everyone could go home for the weekend. It was going to be a long night indeed after all. BB-6, Rossi & Kia walked over towards David's office when she sensed that there was something a little off about Strauss that bothers her. She sensed only Erin's arrogance, very strict & her ignorance & nothing more to it. Erin may have her good points, but she can be sometimes a real bitch & Kia did not like her in that kind of manner with her personality at all, because of her strict attitude. Erin could place dirt on her all she wanted to, but Kia would not have that kind of filth & Kia was staying put weather if she liked it or not. If she tells her to leave to go somewhere else, Kia would tell her off calmly & she could contact some of her Jedi comrades to come & sort this situation out. The Jedi was staying right where she was. Strauss walked away after the Agents started working on their paperwork. Then Kia, Rossi & BB-6 stepped into David's office.

Kia sat down right next to Rossi's desk, helping him finish up the case reports, looking at the files to see if there was anything missing in there. Everything was written in perfect order in the files that were filled & Rossi signed off on his computer when he looked up at her with his gentle smile as he stood up to get ready to go home. He sighed tiredly. It was really getting late around almost 1 in the morning. He walked around his desk & he stood right in front of her. He made sure that no 1 was looking round at them when he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. "Are you ready to go home, my bella, Kia?" David asked with his loving smile when he leaned his head down & then he kissed her lips against his gently. He could never get enough of her as long as he lived.

When it came to fighting in battles with lightsabers, blasters, or any other kind of weapon that they used in combat, during the Clone Wars that she had well fought in, Kia kept her personal feelings out of the way there when it came to it. She had hidden that very well. She chuckled as she kissed his cheek lovingly & she rested her head against his right shoulder, facing him as she looked up at him. "Yes, David, I am ready to go home with you." She said quietly. & then she looked down at her droid. "Are you ready to go to David's place, BB-6?" Kia asked. Her droid beeped at them happily, telling them that he was ready to go. They really ned a good night's rest. David & Kia laughed with the droid for his enthusiasm & excitement. Everyone else went on home for the night after a long few days on the murder case.

Rossi pulled back from Kia for a moment when he went to go get his brief case from his desk as she & BB-6 walked to his office door & they waited for Rossi. The Jedi & David looked at each other with love in their eyes. He smiled warmly at her while Kia & BB-6 waited in the doorway for him to gather his things to get ready to go home. "Okay you 2. Let's go on home & rest during the long weekend & we need it. We will have the rest of the team come over & visit for the day tomorrow." Rossi said as he walked up to her & he wrapped his arm around her waist & they stepped out of his office. David & Kia walked down the little stairs & they turned around to see BB-6 slowly came down by himself. For an example, if it were some rugs or carpeting on the floor, BB-6 would be alright of not getting dented. But if it were hard solid cement, rocks, or even pavement, he would be a little dented then, but he was not though. BB-6 was doing alright though. They both chuckled at that when Rossi, Kia & BB-6 walked out of the doors, walking to his car & they went home. Mudgie would be very happy & excited when they get home.

When they got out of his car as they got to Rossi's front door of his big mansion house, David & Kia helped get her droid to get out of the car when they shut the car door. Kia got her travel bag wrapped around her shoulders & David got his brief case in his hand & they walked hand in hand to his house. When he opened the front door, Mudgie was right there waiting for them with excitement & enthusiasm with his tail wagging happily at them to greet them all, like he had not seen them in 2 months or so for so long. David's brother & sister, who sat on the sofa in the living room, watching television when they heard them come through the front door were also very happy to see them back alive & safely in 1 piece. Everyone was safe & sound once again. Everything went back to normal once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

A few days later when David's brother & sister had left & they went to go back to Chicago, but they would love to see each other again soon for Rossi's Birthday parties & Holidays, along with traditional family gatherings. They were very glad that they have met Kia & her droid, who was now their protectors & Guardians of the Peace & Justice through out the planet Earth. After they left for their going back, David & Kia closed the front door & they placed their things in his bedroom to be put away. Kia went into his closet to see if her things were still there & they were right where she placed them while they were on the cases. Kia placed her double bladed lightsaber in Rossi's top dresser drawer. She sighed in relief at that although, nothing was taken, or out of the ordinary when she placed her gear & her lightsabers away with her things, but she took her 2 lightsabers with her to place then under her pillow to defend herself in dire need.

It was really getting late around almost 2:30 on a clear Saturday morning. David walked into his bedroom to get ready for bed, wearing only his pajama pants, but not wearing his tank top when he saw Kia had her back turned to him as she took off her robe top to put on her long night gown. She smiled when she sensed his presence before & when he stepped into his master bedroom when he stood there in the doorway. She smiled when she felt him coming in. Mudgie & BB-6 were resting in the bedroom right next to the bed. Kia had programmed her droid to detect, defend & alert of any intruders lurking about inside the house & property. It was a very good thing that David turned the code on the burgler alarm to let them know of any invading activity in the house & on the property.

Rossi saw her bare skin of her back in front of him when he saw the quite a few battle scars on her skin from her previous battles she had fought in on her dangerous missions. She felt him walked up right behind her when he lifted his right hand up to reach for her as he was caressing her skin along her scars there. She was never ashamed of her scars that she had shown. She always had shown her scars. Her scars had shown of her courage & bravery. Kia slowly turned around & she looked at him with her kind & calm golden eyes. Rossi had melted right into her eyes. She then covered herself up as she put on Padme's old night gown & robe when he saw more of her scars on her arms, her upper torso, legs, shoulders & some more on her chest. He wrapped her up in his arms protectively with a small smile on his face." You are 1 brave Jedi, my bella, Kia. Do you know that, my cara?" David asked softly as he gently cupped her cheek with his hand. His face was mere inches from hers as their noses touch, ready to kiss her soft lips.

Kia smiled at that. "Yes, I really do, David." She said quietly as he chuckled at that as he leaned his head over to kiss her lips to his lovingly when he pulled her against him into his arms even more. Then after a few moments into their kisses, he broke their kiss to breath some oxygen into their lungs as they smiled at each other & their foreheads rested against each other. "Come on, David, we need some rest for a very good busy day tomorrow." She said softly. Rossi agreed with her on that all the way. David then enthusiastically picked Kia up into his arms as she squealed in delight when he carried her to his bed. She felt his skin under her hands. Boy, did that felt so good. At that surprised noise that she made when Mudgie heard it, but he did not care about it & he just closed his eyes & he went back to sleep. He was used to the noise. David laid Kia gently on his king sized bed, kissing & caressing each other's skin for a little while longer & they closed their eye to fall asleep in their arms, holding 1 another close & their legs intertwined together while they sleep.

Star Wars Criminal Minds Star Wars Criminal Minds

The very next morning, they had slept in a little later than usual. They had a very long night from the night before. Kia woke up first thing as she lifted her head from the pillow to look at David, who was sleeping so peacefully like a baby with his face very close next to hers with his arms wrapped around her protectively. Kia smiled at that. He was looking out for her & she understood that very much. Kia smiled & then she ran her hand through David's hair when he began to stir from his sleep. A small groan escaped his lips & he opened his eyes & he saw her. He looked up at her & he smiled warmly at her. "Good morning, my Kia. How did you sleep, bella?" Rossi asked quietly as she was stroking his hair lovingly & his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

She gently laughed with him. "I slept very well, my bello David." Kia said softly with a loving smile as she leaned down & she gently kissed his lips with hers. He taught her some of his Italian language here & there. He could not resist, or get enough of her. Her lips were very soft to the touch. Rossi loved her very much. He could not let go of her. He would keep her with him as long as she was here with him. David & Kia now have a secret romantic relationship between 1 another from the others, just like Anikin & Padme did in Episode II before they got married. The only ones that knew about their relationship was the team & no 1 else. Not even Erin Strauss.

David Rossi did not care about the fraternization rules. He did not care what anyone would say to him otherwise about his love life & so on. He loved Kia very much. His love of his life & his own protector. Even though that he wants to be with her for as long as they lived. They then got up out of bed when Kia walked around their bed & went over to where Mudgie & BB-6 was at when she lightly petted the dog a good morning to him & she turned on her droid. BB-6 was now wide awake as he beeped at her cheerfully, telling her & Rossi a good morning to them. & they walked into the kitchen, so David cooked up some breakfast for them & she sat down at the dining room table, reading the newspaper to see what was new going on. He made some good blueberry pancakes for them both & he poured some water & grape juice into their glass cups. She like the pancakes he made.

After they ate, BB-6 rolled around the corner, beeping 'whee' & he was heading towards the back sliding doors with Mudgie in tow, who was barking happily, wanting to go outside & play for a bit. David & Kia laughed at the scene before them. between Mudgie & the droid.

At noon time, there was a knock & a door bell at the front door. Kia sensed that there was the team coming for a visit & a cook out for the day. Aaron's son, Jack was coming over as well. Rossi was cooking up some steaks, beef burgers & hot dogs outside in his back yard on his outdoor grill. Kia opened the front door & she saw the whole team in front of her. She was happy to see them again. They came in as they hugged & they shook hands with her in greetings. David turned down the burner on the grill, so the meat would not burn before he came in from the back door for a bit with the others with his gentle smile & saying hello to them.

Kia walked into the living room & she sat down on the couch with the other Agents. When Hotch & Jack came into the living room & when the little boy first saw Kia in her Jedi robes outfit & BB-6 was right next to her, who was looking at Jack in curiosity. Jack recognized the Jedi right there & then. Aaron did prove his point to his son that there was a Jedi here on Earth. Jack did not believe him at first. & now, he has seen it all. "Ah, cool! You're right. There's a Jedi & her droid here, daddy." Jack said excitedly & he came towards her & BB-6 as he got up onto the couch & he wrapped his little arms around her as he hugged her when he turned around & he looked up at his father. "She's the best Jedi ever, Dad." Jack said. Hotch chuckled at his son for his reaction of fascination. Then Jack looked down at her droid. "My name is Jack Hotchner, ma' am. What's your name, Master Jedi? & what is your droid's name that is next to you all the time?" Jack asked. He wanted to know her more & her culture.

Kia smiled warmly at him. Well, Jack, my name is Kia Naberrie. I'm a Jedi Master from Naboo. I came here from a Galaxy that is very far away from here." Kia said with her genuine smile. With that being said. Jack was astonished at that. Aaron was very amazed at when they first met her, she told them all about that where she was originally from another planet & what she does for a living in her lifestyle. "& my droid right here." She said as she patted her droid gently on his head. "His name is BB-6 & he is an astromech droid. He can do anything that you need to help with." She added. BB-6 beeped at them cheerfully.

Kia, Jack & Hotch softly laughed with BB-6 & Jack's enthusiasm & astonishment of seeing a Jedi right in front of his very own eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in greeting. She liked the little boy in her arms. She would show Jack her skills & techniques & he asked Hotch to see her as often as he could. Her droid began to like the little boy more & they became best of friends. They all went outside for a lunch cook out where David was frying up some meat for the team for lunch. Kia had a salad with some water for lunch.

After they ate their lunch, Mudgie & BB-6 were in the corner of the room, resting. The team came inside & they all sat down & relax in Rossi's living room, watching some good movies & some TV shows on his 48 inch TV flat screen when the rest of the day went on smoothly as it went on. When everyone was all tired & worn out of their busy fun day at hand that they had. The team went on home after the sun went down over the horizon. They would be sleeping in late the next day if they wanted to, or like to stay up late at night, doing what they had to do. They would see them on Monday for a new case to look for unsubs at the BAU.

David & Kia were getting ready for bed as they both walked into their bedroom. They changed into their pairs of pajamas. BB-6 & Mudgie were at their usual side next to the bed. As they got closer to the bed, David lifted Kia up into his arms as she yelped in delight when he carried her to bed. Rossi laid her gently down & he laid down beside her, showing their love for 1 another. They were both tired out from the fun day. They fell asleep almost in an instant as they now fell asleep in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
